Da Mitchie Code
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: Formerly called "My Adventure With Mitchie". Symbologist teach at a reknown University. One day he met this young, beautiful student that have this weird curse. Later, he finds himself involved in a twited story about symbols, witches, mystery and romace
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

**My Adventure With Mitchie**

I've always been a man who doesn't take a risk. As a professor, I need to remain clamed and updated to deal with my close-minded students. Being a symbologist is not that cool as some people might think. It takes a lot of years of study and intense sacrifice. They just don't get that fact. They think I am talking baloney on class. They think I made up a lot of things. They just don't respect me at all.

Well… that was I used to think when a new student arrived to my class. That sweet yet strong, perfectly brunette girl has messed up all my life in seconds. The first time I saw her I couldn't concentrate because of her curves, her shiny skin and juicy lips.

"Your name Miss?"

"Michelle Torres, sir. But everyone calls me Mitchie," she answered almost giggling.

"Welcome to American Symbologism 103, Miss Torres," I replied.

I was thrilled that she was the only one who paid attention in my class.

Then, one night, I received the weirdest phone call of my life. A man wanted to meet me in Paris, France. I told him that was not possible at the moment because I did not have any money to travel overseas. He just said he arranged that. He told me I shouldn't worry about money. I still rejected his offer, but he refused my rejection. He asked me to go outside and wait in an empty field near my house. I did it. Later, a private jet landed on the field. I was speechless.

The journey to Paris took almost two hours. When the jet landed, a limousine was waiting for me outside the airport. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I went so far for dealing with strangers.

"Who I am meeting?" I dared to ask the limousine driver.

"I do not know, Monsieur," told me the guy using English with French accent.

Then we arrived to an empty parking lot. There was another limousine parked at the distance. The limousine I was in approached the other limo and parked. An old, almost prune, guy asked me to get closer. I got closer to his window and then the driver opened the limo passenger door to get me in there.

"Mr. Shane Gray. It's a pleasure having you here," he welcomed me with a light smile.

"I'm here as you asked, sir."

"It was not actually me who wanted you here," he said.

"Then, why am I here? Who asked you to have me here?" I asked really confused yet worried.

"My granddaughter," he simply answered.

"Your granddaughter? Who is you granddaughter? Why she needs me?"

"My granddaughter was kidnapped yesterday. She warned me days ago. She wrote someone wants her to be captive here, in France. She also wrote that this person want her to participate in an ancient ritual. You see, our ancestors belonged to a cursed dynasty in the Medieval Europe. The curse proclaims that the youngest female of our family in 2010, would be sacrificed by a half man half goat to please the Gods and dissolve the curse that a medieval witch put on us. That _goatman_ is a reality and now he kidnapped her to make the sacrifice in a secret place we don't know."

I swallowed really hard. That sounded scary but I did not want to show him.

"I still don't know why I am here. I'm a Symbologist not a policeman who captures mythological creatures," I dared to tell the old man.

"That is the thing. _The path to the sacred place is filled with the symbols that came out from our hearts, _the ancient witch said. Mr. Gray, we have this feeling we can find her before the sacrifice. I want to get rid of this curse, but I want her to live more. I want to find her alive. She is my only family right now. She wrote on her warning letter that she wants you to find her before he kills her. You are able to solve those symbologist puzzles which leads to the secret place. You are her only salvation," told me the man almost crying.

"Who is your granddaughter?" I asked.

"Andromeda DeOriente but the World knows her as Mitchie Torres," he ended.


	2. Chapter 2 So Easy Yet So Complicated

"Andromeda DeOriente? Mitchie? My student?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. That one," the old man answered.

"But... but I thought she was from Hispanic descendants or something," I still speaking in disbelief.

"Mr. Gray, let me tell you something. In fact, she is. Her father's Argentinian but her mother is English, just like me. Andromeda was raised here, in France with her mother, her grandmother and me, her grandfather. My wife died years ago because of a car accident. My daughter, Andromeda's mother, died years ago in jail. I am the only family she has. She is the only family I have. For me, it is important to find her alive and safe. You are the only one who can help us, Mr. Gray. Mitchie has a lot of faith in you. She even left a note for you."

The old man put his hand onto his pocket. He took out a yellow _post it_ from it. He gave the note to his _chauffeur _and then he handed it to me. I looked at it. The paper got stuck in my fingers. The only thought of that yellow paper belonged to the most beautiful woman I ever seen in my life, makes me sad. Why beautiful women have these kind of life? I mean, why they cannot have a normal one? I looked at it again and then read the tiny red letters written on it.

_Professor Gray:_

_Built strong, trying to like. People around did not want me to rise. Years have passed, now I am famous. People around the World just made me more famous. That situation built on me faith, because on 1900 people around here wanted me dead. _

_Mitchie_

"What is this?" I asked the man in confusion.

"I guess that is the first clue, Mr. Shane Gray. Solve it and you are going to find the first symbol," he answered.

The old man just turned around and started walking back to the limo. The driver was helping him, holding his left arm. I'm desperate. I don't know what this clue's about. I know a lot of history, because I am a symbologist but I'm... not good at solving riddles. I'm a professor, not a detective. "WAIT! WAIT!" I started yelling to them but I noticed it was too late.

_Hours later_

I'm seated on a bench near the Eiffel Tower. I got the tower right in front of me. I'm lost here. I don't know if Mitchie is talking about a place or a person, or both. I have no idea where to look first. I am thinking of leaving this and face the consequence later. But then I think of her and my heart starts beating faster. I have her destiny on my hands. If she dies, it'd be my fault. I can't let her die. That means I won't see her again. She's the motivation I wake up every morning to teach . She's the only one interested in what I do. I like her a lot and I'm not ashamed to confess that. Suddenly, a little french girl sat next to me. She looked at me with her big, green eyes. She greeted at me saying "Bon soir" I replied her greetings. I thought she would leave but she remained seated next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me in perfect English.

"Yes. I am" I answered not pretty convincing.

She glared at me and frowned. Then she replied "No. You're not!"

"What do you want? I have money so you can by yourself an ice cream" I offered and then handed some bills to her.

"I don't want any money. I just wanna know what is wrong with you," she simply said and gave me my money back.

"I think it's none of your business," I replied to her very rudely.

"You don't have to be rude. I was sent here to help you with something... The _goatman _is closer and my people want you to save the princess. Are you Monsieur Shane Gray, right?" she finally said.

"Wait... your people? Who are your people and what do they have to do with Mitchie, I mean, Andromeda" I asked her in desperation.

"I cannot tell you who my people are. They just know Mr. Ruby sent you here to find his granddaughter. We know her very well and she's definitely not in safe hands. The _goatman _is really dangerous and he's going to kill her for real. You already has seen the _goatman _before. You just didn't paid attention so it doesn't matter now. Let me see the yellow note" she explained and then asked.

"Okay..." I took out the note and handed it to her.

"Monsieur Gray, do you know History, right?" she asked.

"Sure, little darling" I answered.

"Well... what place seems to be strong around here?" she asked.

"I don't know. It should be a metal one" I answered.

"Do you see a building made of metal around here?" she asked again.

"The Eiffel Tower" I told her.

"And... do you know in what circumstances the Tower was built on?" she was still asking.

"I know it was built to commemorate the first century of French Revolution" I answered pretty confident.

"That's it? Are you sure?" she replied, frowning a little.

"And... I give up. What have I missed?" I asked her.

"Monsieur Gray, did people at that time like the idea of building a big, strong, metal tower in the middle of everything?" she answered me with a question.

"No. People at that time wanted to get rid of it but the French army rescued the tower and now it's a emblematic symbol and touristic place" I answered.

"There you go!" she said while giving me the note. She stood up, smiled at me, and then left.

"The Eiffel Tower! That is what Mitchie was talking about!" I yelled out loud and people stared at me weirdly.

I stood up the bench too and ran faster to the tower. There were a lot of tourist taking pictures of it. I arrived closer and then I saw a yellow envelope near another bench. I bent down and took the envelope and then I opened it. What I saw, it's a picture. A picture of a pyramid with a half-naked woman photo in the middle. At the top of the pyramid, there was an open sky. Below, there was a mirror draw like the base of the pyramid.

"I guess this is the first symbol" I said to myself while sighing.


	3. Chapter 3 Everything isn't what it seems

I am roaming on the streets, looking at the picture of the naked lady, the pyramid and the blue sky.

"I don't know what am I missing," I thought in frustration. I'm trying focusing but can't help it. I imagine the poor Mitchie, alone in the dark, with a mythological creature watching her. That really breaks my heart. I'm still looking at the picture but nothing comes to mind.

"_Professor Gray... Is there any possibility that Venus is Aphrodite?" asked a student._

"_Well, Mister. In fact she is. Romans adopted Greek divinities when they invaded Greece at the time of the Roman Empire."_

"_So... Venus is really Aphrodite, right?" the student continued asking._

"_Yes. The sculpture Venus de Milo actually was originally called Aphrodite de Milo. It's an sculpture remembering the grace and glory of Aphrodite," Professor Gray explained to his student._

"_Where is that sculpture?"_

"_At the Louvre Museum," Professor Gray answered._

That's it! Goddesses! It must be a Goddess. People usually pictured Goddesses naked. That'd explain the naked lady and the blue open sky but... What about the pyramid? What Goddess is referring to? Geez, I'm still stuck.

"Monsieur Gray!" a girl shouted in the distance.

I turned around and there she was. The same girl I met hours ago. The same girl who helped me to solve the first riddle. I felt relieved of seeing her. Even though is 2 o'clock in the morning, she still walking on the streets. I'm pretty sure her parents are liberals.

"Professeur! Wait!," said the girl exhausted of being running after me,

"You should be at home, in your bed, young lady," I lectured.

"I don't sleep, Monsieur Gray. My people don't sleep. We're cursed to live the eternity that way. Besides, I'm not that young. That's just my costume," she explained.

"Who are your people?" I asked in desperation. This mysterious things really creep me out.

"I'll tell you but I want you to read this article first," she said while handing me an old newspaper.

"Why? This is an old newspaper," I replied.

"Read it and you'll see," she demanded.

_**November 30, 1998**_

_**A family was caught on a deadly "accident" Saturday morning. Mark Ruby and his wife, Alexa Ruby died instantly at the crash. That same day, his daughter Katherine Ruby-DeOriente was murdered in prison by an anonymous killer. Witnesses tell some weird old guy visited her minutes before. The accident remains categorized as an accident. But police is investigating the car crash as a murder as well. The only survivor is Monsieur Mark granddaughter, six-years-old Andromeda DeOriente who was with her father at the time of tragedy.**_

"I already know that. Mr. Ruby told what happened," I said.

"Did you actually read?" she asked showing a concerned face.

"Yes... I guess," I answered.

"If you read well, Mr. Ruby didn't meet you this afternoon. Unless you are a medium that can talk to people from the spirit world." she argued sarcastically.

"But... I don't know what do you mean," I replied in disbelief. I know what she means but I'm in denial right away. I rather hearing it from her own mouth.

"Read the first lines, Professor Gray," she demanded.

_**...Mark Ruby and his wife, Alexa Ruby died instantly at the crash...**_

Then, it hit me. I knew it but I preferred thinking I read wrong. But no, it is very obvious. According to the article, he's dead. There's no way I met him. There's no way that was Mitchie's grandfather. Suddenly, I felt a rush going to my head. "What is all this? What did I get myself into? What is really happening to Mitchie?"

"Then, who hired me? Is that really Mitchie who wrote me that note? Is she really captive?" I asked the girl.

"She is certainly captive. The _goatman_ has her. Look, Monsieur. Mitchie is one of us. She knew the _goatman_ was after her. She trust you. Andromeda traveled all the way to America to finally meet you. She's fan of your work and the great discoveries you made last year in Africa. That's why she left you symbols and clues to lead you. I helped her with the whole thing. The truth, she's the princess of my people. Her father, Arturo DeOriente, is our king. Arturo wants to find her so bad. It has been years since he hasn't seen her. After the accident, she was sent to a foster home. Andromeda couldn't stay with him because the divorced agreement. And since he's our king, the government didn't want give him her custody. The man who hired you... it's actually the _goatman_. That's why I told you that you met him before," she explained to me.

I kept stoned in my spot. This is incredible. I don't know what to believe. It's the word of a little girl against the word of a grown up man who doesn't look like a goat. I'm practically speechless but I have to ask.

"I do not get it. If he is the _goatman, _why he's helping me to find Mitchie, I mean, Andromeda? He was the one who gave me the first clue," I asked in disbelief.

"Because he thinks you can't do it. He discovered the whole thing and thought ahead. We were supposed to contact you, but he did it first. He read about you too. He believes you're not smart enough to solve all the clues and symbols. You're kind of a joke to him," she continued explaining.

Now, the anger is taking over me. "A joke? Really?" I thought. I can't show her my anger, though.

"Who is this _goatman_? He didn't look like a goat to me," I asked her.

"Monsieur Gray, he isn't called the _goatman_ because he's a mythical creature. He is called that way because he belongs to a legion named _GOAT._ They are powerful livestock farmers who are against of the supernatural and all what it represents. They put a curse on my people centuries ago. That's why we cannot sleep and show as ourselves in front of people. All the old women in my kingdom, look like little girls. All old men on my kingdom, were born deaf. The only two persons not cursed are Andromeda and King Arturo. The _goatman_ main purpose is place the curse on them, especially on Andromeda. That's why he kidnapped her. There will be a ceremony among all _goatmen_ in Europe. They will cast the spell or curse as rather called in that event. Professeur Gray... the _goatman _is a witch hunter. I am a witch, Professor," said the little girl who tuned out not to be so little.

"So, Mitchie is the Princess of Witches?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"If you put it that way... Now, the only important thing here is rescuing her. Solve all the puzzles, Professeur. We count on you. Andromeda count on you. Show the _goatman_ you are no joke," she said while showing me a demanding face.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll find her," I ended.

The little girl/witch banished away. She said some magic words and disappeared. I am alone again. I have to solve this. I have to find the next symbol. But how?

_Minutes Later_

"Open blue sky and naked lady equals Ancient Greece or Roman Goddess. Mirrors... mirrors... crystals, something made of crystals equals some place with a crystal ceiling or floor. Pyramids... pyramids... Louvre Museum equals Louvre Museum!" I thought. I got it! It must be a painting of an ancient Goddess at the Louvre Museum! That must be it.


End file.
